1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotary devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disk drive devices such as hard-disk drives have been mounted in various electronic devices as a result of miniaturization and capacity enlargement. In particular, disk drive devices have been mounted in portable electronic devices such as notebook computers, portable music players or the like. For disk drive devices that are mounted in such portable electronic devices, it is required to improve resistance against shock and resistance against vibration, in order to resist against shock such as falling down or vibration when carrying such electronic devices, to a greater extent than for stationary electronic devices such as desktop Personal Computers (PCs) or the like.
For example, in Patent Document 1 or Patent Document 2 a motor is proposed in which a shaft is fixed to a base plate and a fluid dynamic bearing mechanism is adopted for a bearing.
When manufacturing a motor adopting the fluid dynamic bearing, lubricant is injected into a space between a rotary body and a fixed body. Then, it is necessary to measure the position of a gas-liquid interface of the lubricant injected into the space between the rotary body and the fixed body and determine whether the position is within a predetermined range. Many of shaft fixed type motors have a plurality of gas-liquid interfaces, respectively, and it takes a long time to measure the positions of the plurality of gas-liquid interfaces, respectively. This reduces production efficiency.